No Rest for The Wicked
by itachiluv18
Summary: Itachi dies, but gets sent back and its not to the body he left. he has a goal, fix the mistakes he made and make things better for the shinobi world. ItachiXOC rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**No Rest for the Wicked**

_**Well I can't stand to look at you now. This revelation's out of my hands, still I can't bear the thought of you now. This complication's leaving me scared, stay when you think you want me. Pray when you need advice; hey keep your sickness off me. Trying to get through, blame all your weakness on me. Shame that I'm so contrite; hey keep your fingers off me. Why can't I get through, you think you have the best of intentions; I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth.**_

It was over, any minute now and the arms of death would come to greet him soon. Finally the wanted criminal would be able to rest in peace, oh yes rest that's exactly what he wanted to do right at this moment. Here it come's that bright light everyone talks about, he could just see it now.

It felt like he was floating out of his body, going higher into the sky. He then saw a woman in a white dress standing in front of him.

"Mom," was the only word he could get out.

"Hello Itachi," she replied.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Well, son you died and I'm here to send you back."

"What; no that's not supposed to happen," he nearly screamed.

"Oh, Itachi always making jokes. But back to the matter at hand, you can't die. You need to go back and fix things."

"Fix things, like what? I completely destroyed my brother, mentally. And I just, no I can't. There is no way I can go back now, with the way things were left behind."

"It's going to be okay son, just relax," Mikoto said as she pushed him back down into his body, but not the one he thought he had left behind.

_**(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's. (Hey) All done and all over now. You keep on thinking you can save me, save me. (Hey) My ship is sinking but it's. (Hey) All good and I can't go down. You got me thinking that the party's all over.**_

Itachi feel back, hitting his body hard. His mind was fuzzy, his head was spinning and it hurt like no other headache he had before.

"Oh my head, damn that hurt I should of seen that coming." Itachi said as he opened his eyes and came face to face with water.

"What the hell? Where am i?"

"Itachi, what are you doing, why are you holding your head?"

That voice, he knew that voice.

"Kisame, what's going on?"

"We would like to know the same thing Uchiha."

He finally lifted his head to look at the people standing in front of him.

'Oh shit!'

"I can explain, I think. But first can I sit down my head is really spinning. Oh and you guys might want to get Kakashi before he falls into the water and drowns."

"Oh right, good way of using your youthfulness Itachi."

"Whatever, I'm going to shore to sit down."

He tried to leave the lake surface but was stopped by Asuma.

"I don't think so Uchiha, you're coming with us."

"Maybe you should ask a little nicer." I said as I shook my shoulder free from the older man's grip.

"It doesn't matter, now surrender peacefully or come by force."

"Can I at least walk on my own?"

"Not without being restrained."

Itachi shoved his wrists in front of him so they could put the chakra suppressers around them. Asuma looked at him like he was crazy.

'Is this punk really going to just turn himself over to us?'

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Asuma was knocked out of his shock and approached Itachi cautiously he already had the cuffs out and placed them around the younger ninja's wrists.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Kisame called to him and tried to get closer.

But he was stopped by a group of ANBU, the re-enforcements; they stood between Kisame and Itachi.

"That's far enough." One of them said.

"Get out of here Kisame. I'll be fine without you."

"Che, cocky kid; fine just don't die while I'm gone." And with that said the blue shark man left.

'He'll come find me later like he always does.'

"Uchiha Itachi you are hereby under arrest and will be put into solitary confinement until further notice."

"Wow, so uncreative now days."

"Shut and start walking Itachi." Asuma pushed him forward.

And that's what he did he walked back to the ANBU headquarters where they had a holding cell waiting for him.

The village elders sat in their office contemplating what they were going to do about the Uchiha that handed himself over to the village. What an idiot, he could have just left and there would be no problem, but no he wanted to be stubborn and stay.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Kill him, that's why he agreed to come back right. So let's just get it over with." Danzo was quick to think of a solution.

"No Danzo, if we did that I have no doubt Sarutobi's ghost will come back to haunt us all. He loved Itachi like his own son, doing this would only anger his spirit."

"Then what do you presume we do with him Homura?"

Said man looked to Danzo, "We wait until Naruto returns with Tsunade, let her decided."

"We don't even know if she's going to come."

Just then a messenger bird flew into the room from an open window. Koharu took the piece of paper from the bird and opened it so as to read what was written inside.

"What does it say?"

"Naruto did it; he was able to convince Tsunade to come back to the village with him. They should be here in three to four days." She replied the two men who sat in the room.

"Call in Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter Hana. Tell them it's urgent." Danzo said to the ANBU standing in the room.

The shinobi nodded his head and quickly left to find the people in question.

"Why would you call for them to come here?"

"Because when Itachi and Hana were young they were betrothed to each other. If Tsunade does decided not to kill Itachi, it would be wise to at least inform them that he is in the village and that there is a possibility he will be re-instated as a ninja. Tsume can make the choice to re-invoke the previous engagement between her daughter and the Uchiha."

"That's wise, but it could turn for the worse. Tsume may petition he be killed and if she does this so will all the other Clan Leaders in the village."

"My thoughts exactly," Danzo replied.

Itachi sat in his cell, the ANBU who brought him here had taken his Akatsuki cloak and all his weapons. So he had nothing to do but sit there and think.

'Fix things she says. But how, how can I do that if I'm locked in here? What does she expect me to do, tell them the truth. They already know that, and there is no real reason for them to let me stay here alive.' He finished his thoughts and then felt a presence, one he knew all too well.

"If you keep staring at me like that Ayame, you might just burn holes into my head."

"Shut up, they shouldn't even have brought you back here alive." She spat back at him.

Itachi lifted his head to look at her, 'so she became ANBU.'

"That is not the proper ANBU attire." He told her smoothly.

Yes she wore the armor and mask, but her clothing underneath was different from what the other woman ANBU wore. She downed a long sleeved turtle neck with shorts that barely reached mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled into a very high pony-tail and her bangs made a small bump on top of her head, they entwined with her pony-tail.

She was now seething on the inside, just from hearing him talk to her. No talks to her, or tells her what to do, no one ever told her anything about her choice in clothing. He thought they were still kids, like he could still tell her what to do and she would listen. But no, not anymore, Ayame made her own choices now. It was only her now, her and Sasuke. With Itachi here, he was just going to ruin things; she was so close to getting Sasuke back to how he used to be.

Ayame was going to say something when another ANBU shinobi came to the holding cell.

"Taicho, the elders have decided to wait until Tsunade-Sama comes to the village so she can decide the Uchiha's fate." He said to his Captain.

"Thank you for keeping me updated Hiro."

"Yes ma'am," he said and gave a bow then left as swiftly as he came.

"Looks like you're going to be here for a while Uchiha." Ayame's words were harsh and stern; after they were said she shimmered away from Itachi's sight.

'Great they're going to let a gambling drunk decided what happens to me, oh I'm so lucky.' Itachi thought to himself bitterly.

_Yes I wrote another story, and to be honest my sister Kisuke17Night thought of this idea. But said that she wasn't going to use it so I took it, hope you all like it the next chapter should come out soon. –itachiluv18 _


	2. Chapter 2

**No Rest for the Wicked**

The two Inuzuka women walked through the streets of the village, it was mid-day the sun was bright and unforgiving with the heat that poured from it.

"What do you think the Elders want with us?"

"I don't know, but it better be good."

The Hokage tower came into view, that's where the Elders were located. Their office wasn't at the top, not like the Hokage office so there would not be as many stairs to climb. As they walked to their destination Tsume greeted the other ninja who passed them. Little did they know three young shinobi were following them.

At first it was only Kiba but then along the way Shikamaru and Sasuke tagged along. Now that Kakashi-sensei was in the hospital, there was no training and Sasuke was bored. Following the two Inuzuka women was somewhat of a training session for Sasuke, Shikamaru just didn't want to have to go back home and deal with his mother.

"So Kiba what's the plan if we get caught?" Shikamaru asked their ring leader.

"Well I didn't think that far into this, and I didn't plan for the two of you to come with me."

"Great, our so called leader at the moment is dumber than I thought."

"Shut up Sasuke, they might hear us."

The three once again remained silent and watched as the two women walked into the Elders office.

"You called for us?" Tsume was the first to speak.

"Yes, you see we have a prisoner in custody and thought it would be wise to tell the two of you who it was before Tsunade got here." Danzo told them.

"Who is it?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"How did that happen? He shouldn't have even been able to get into the village."

"Yes we know this but he was one of our most esteemed shinobi before he destroyed the rest of the Uchiha Clan. He more than likely knows of all the flaws within our security and different ways to get back into the village."

"So what does this have to do with my daughter and me?"

"We know that Hana and Itachi were to be married when the time came. With him back in the village there could be a chance that Tsunade will not have him executed and let him stay to become a ninja once more." Homura said.

"If this happens would you be willing to re-invoke the engagement between Itachi and Hana."

"No, I don't care what reasons Itachi can give for killing his clan. I don't want Hana to be anywhere near him, besides when they were younger I was under the impression he didn't want anything to do with my daughter anyways. It seemed he had someone else in mind."

"There was someone else, do you know who it was."

"Yah, that girl the Third Hokage found a few years before the massacre. She was mostly with Shisui, but when the two of them would show up where ever Itachi and I were he paid more attention to her."

"Ayame-Chan, she was in touch with the Uchihas?"

"Yes, like I said she was always with Shisui, so I thought they were like together or something. But now that I think about it; it was really her and Itachi that were an item in secret. That hoe's got to go." Hana did not mean to say the last part, she was thinking it and then it just came out of her mouth before she could stop herself it came out.

"Thank you Hana, you told us exactly what we needed to know. Tsume, thank you for coming you both may leave."

The two women bowed and left the office, and yet they still did not notice they were being followed.

"Itachi is in the village. But where would they be hiding him?"

"Who's Itachi?"

"That's Sasuke's brother, man Kiba don't you know anything?" Shikamaru rubbed his hand across his face.

"Oh, right I knew you had a brother I just didn't remember his name. Anyways what are we going to do about it?"

Before another word could be said they noticed one of them was missing.

"Hey where did Sasuke go?" Kiba asked.

"Damnit," Shikamaru was the first to react.

They both grabbed a hold of one of Sasuke's arms and started dragging him back into one of the empty rooms in the hall. He was flailing everywhere and throwing curses at them. His sharingan was activated as well and if they hadn't keep his hands apart there was no doubt Sasuke would have tried to set them on fire.

"What are you doing? If you go in there we will get into some really big trouble."

"I don't care they know where Itachi is, and I'm going to make them tell. So I can kill that basterd."

"You may not care, but I don't want to deal with my mother when she finds out what I was doing." Shikamaru tried to reason with him.

"So we just sit around and wait for the Elders to decide that they're going to let a criminal walk around the village free."

"No, come on think about it Itachi is S-ranked where would you put an S-ranked criminal." Finally Kiba sounded like he had a brain.

"ANBU HQ," Sasuke and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Exactly, now how are we going to get in there?"

"We can sneak in; you know like wear a disguise."

"How do we do that?" Kiba questioned.

"Dress like ANBU, that's how we're going to get in there."

"No way man it'll never work, the moment we walk in there they'll know we are not ANBU. We'll get caught and then my mother and sister are going to kill me brutally."

"No they won't Kiba, look I have Itachi's mask so I'll use that one."

"And I can use my mom's, we just need to find one for you."

"Well we can use Kakashi's mask? He will never know we took it, when we're done I'll just put it right back."

"Okay genius how do you suppose we get into his house. The man is ex-ANBU, no doubt he has traps set up everywhere. We would be dead before we even tried to break into his house."

"Loser I have his key." Sasuke said as he revealed the item in question.

"And what would you be doing with a key to Kakashi's place?"

"I'm always there."

"And what do you do when you're there?"

"It's not like that you dumb ass. He's my teacher and when I was training with him for the Chuunin exams I stayed at his house."

"Right, I knew it Sasuke is gay." Kiba said.

"I'm not gay, not shut up and let's go before they move him too far into the holding cells."

They left and set out to get the items they needed to get into ANBU HQ without problem. Once they were ready the three boys met at their destination all ready to go in.

"Okay, so whatever you do try not to talk to anyone. We can use these communicators Sasuke got from Kakashi's to talk to each other. Our goal is to find Itachi." Shikamaru said.

The other two nodded in response. They put on the masks and entered the building. Getting down to the holding cells was easy, but when they got there they had our hallways to search. Once they were done searching the halls they met back I the middle.

"Did you find anything?"

Shikamaru shook his head no.

"How about you Kiba?"

"Nope, nothing, but I did run into someone."

_Kiba was running down the hall disguised as Kakashi so as not to cause suspicion. When all of a sudden he ran literally ran into someone. He fell to the floor with an 'Uff'._

_The ANBU looked to him then panicked and offered to help him up._

"_K-k-k-Kakashi-San I didn't see you there it's so dark in here. I'm really sorry." _

_At first Kiba was dumb struck and actually thought Kakashi was there, but then he remembered he was dressed like him. So he was going to milk it for all it's worth._

"_Yah, well maybe you should eat more carrots it's good for your eyesight."_

"_Yes sir, I will start doing that. Um was there something you needed sir."_

"_Uh, oh yes where is the prisoner Itachi Uchiha being held captive?"_

"_He is in hall four cell block 21, sir."_

"_Good and thank you for letting me know."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I'll be going now."_

_And with that Kiba high tailed it out of that hall way and met back up with the other two._

"Well at least you were able to find out where he is, that saves us a little bit of trouble."

"Yah, let's go before someone comes."

The boys went together down the fourth hall.

Itachi still sat in his cell, there was one ANBU outside it. He tried to strike up a conversation but the other man wouldn't talk to him. Time went on and Itachi started to wound if they forgot he was down there and the Elders were just going to leave him to rot and die down there. While he was momentarily distracted with his own thoughts Itachi hadn't noticed the three smaller ANBU that were walking towards his cell.

"What are you three doing down here?"

"The Elders want us to take the prisoner to see them." Sasuke thought quickly on what to say.

The ANBU opened the cell door and Sasuke and Shikamaru went into grab a hold of Itachi. Of course Sasuke's grip was a lot tighter then Shikamaru's, and already Itachi was thinking something was off with these three.

"You can go and do whatever it is you do when not on duty." Kiba told him.

'These three must really think I'm stupid. They didn't even think to suppress their chakra at all. What are these Jounin teaching them now days?' Itachi thought to himself, as he decided to just play along with whatever plan they had in mind.

Little did Itachi know the boys had no idea what they were going to do now that they had him. They took him back to Kakashi's place because they knew no one would be there. Shikamaru and Sasuke sat him down on the sofa, than the three of them removed their masks. Itachi tried to act surprised.

"Sasuke, what's going on…"

Itachi was cut off by Sasuke's fist meeting his face. The older Uchiha was momentarily startled, but then regained his composure.

"Well I guess I deserved that. But it doesn't explain why you took me out of there. If someone finds out you three will be in a lot of trouble."

"Yah we kind of figured as much, and didn't really think this far into it." Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Great, just great I am now in the hands of three very stupid Genin."

"Shut up, we won't get in trouble because no one even knows you're here. Kakashi is in the hospital thanks to you, first I'm going to beat you and then you're going to wake up my sensei."

"No can do little brother, if I go anywhere near the hospital someone will see me. Not to mention Kakashi will try to kill me once he wakes up."

"Then I'll just beat you to a bloody pulp and drag you back to your cell."

"Can't you just use a transformation jutsu to change your appearance?"

"Yes, I could but I have these things on me." Itachi replied as he showed them the chakra suppressers around his wrists.

"Yah, so we're not that dumb, Kiba."

"Oh right, hehehe I took this from the ANBU I ran into earlier. You know I'm starting to think ANBU aren't as smart as they claim to be."

Before Kiba could release Itachi, Sasuke took the chance to hit his brother once more has hard as he could. This time Itachi spat out some blood that formed into his mouth from the impact of the punch.

"Thank you little brother I enjoy having bruises on my face." Itachi almost yelled at Sasuke.

"Yes I think it's a good look for you." Sasuke told him.

Then Itachi really started yelling at him, curses were said words Sasuke never thought he'd hear come from his older brother's mouth.

"Shh, someone's going to here you." Sasuke shushed him.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood behind them thinking the same thing.

'What have we gotten our self's into, these two are definitely brothers. Both are equally psychotic.'

_Okay so originally I wanted to update this yesterday but I got side tracked, but fear not I will try to update this one again by the middle of next week. Happy readings- itachiluv18 _


	3. Chapter 3

**No Rest for the Wicked**

They quickly came up with a plan on how to get Itachi into the hospital without anyone seeing him. The three Genin left Kakashi's apartment, but not before they tied Itachi to a chair so he could not move from where he was and they left on the chakra cuffs, so he could not weasel his way out of the ropes.

Sasuke was the only one who entered the hospital first, and he located Kakashi's doctor. While he distracted him Kiba and Shikamaru were able to snap a picture of him so they could bring it back to Itachi. Their plan was to have Itachi disguise himself as Kakashi's doctor, easy enough right. Not really they would have to get rid of the doctor first.

While Sasuke and the doctor were walking and talking, Kiba came out of nowhere bloody and bruised. He was crawling on the floor.

"Help me, I've been hurt." He said in a strained voice.

On instinct the doctor ran to the injured Kiba, immediately attempting to help him. He ran him to an empty room so he could exam Kiba. While he was distracted Sasuke and Shikamaru slammed the door behind him and locked it from the outside.

"How long do you think Kiba can keep him occupied?" Sasuke asked.

"However long that clone will last." Kiba said from behind them.

"That's probably not going to last long so we better make this fast," Shikamaru said.

The other two nodded to him and quickly made to leave the hospital so as to get back to Itachi.

"Okay so here is what his doctor looks like, now we're going to release the cuffs. So no funny business or we send every ANBU in the village on your ass."

Itachi said nothing to them, and the three boys shared a look before Sasuke undid the cuffs and they fell from Itachi's wrist. He took one wrist in his hand and rubbed it, slowly Itachi could feel his chakra returning and he wanted to test it out. He made a fist and began to build up chakra in it; he aimed for Sasuke but underestimated the way his younger body moved. So instead of Sasuke getting hit, it was Shikamaru who received the blow from Itachi.

Now the unsuspecting teen was lying on the floor hold his face, which was in great pain.

"Oh, shit I hit the wrong one." Itachi said out loud.

Sasuke was the first to recover from the shock and attacked his brother. He went at Itachi with a force like no other causing them both to go down. Itachi fell hard on his back which caused him to take in a sharp breath. But Sasuke gave him no time to recover and immediately started punching him. He didn't care about the fact that his brother really wasn't breathing and was coughing.

"Sasuke, stop I don't think he can breathe with you hitting him," Kiba said.

The younger Uchiha punched his brother one more time before he stopped. Itachi propped himself up and turned to the side with his hand over his mouth.

'Not at a time like this,' Itachi thought to himself.

He finally stopped coughing and looked down at his hand to see blood smeared on it, he thought no one saw and quickly closed his hand.

"What was that?"

"What was what, little brother?" Itachi replied back.

"Your hand, open it."

"There is nothing for you to see little brother."

"Stop, just stop trying to hide shit from me."

Sasuke was furious now as he grabbed a hold of Itachi's hand and opened it. He saw the blood and didn't know what to think.

"Are you sick?"

"No little brother I am the picture of perfect health."

"Will you for once in your damn life just give me a straight answer?"

"Fine you want a straight answer well here it is. Yes Sasuke I am sick! I'm dying and there is nothing that can be done about it."

He looked up to see Sasuke's face, the younger Uchiha showed no emotion at all.

"Are you happy, I told you the truth like you wanted?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he got up from the floor.

"Just go make my teacher better."

With that he and Itachi left the apartment, Shikamaru and Kiba left as well. They returned to their own homes.

Itachi followed Sasuke in his disguise to the hospital; once they got there they made up conversation about the Jounin that was in need of Itachi's assistants. They made it to the room without problem; Sasuke closed the door behind them and locked it. Itachi undid his disguise and made his way to Kakashi, he stood and the side of the older man's bed that was by the window. He brought his hand up to the man's face it looked as if he was going to choke him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay quiet and watch Sasuke."

With one finger Itachi touched Kakashi's forehead and he slowly stirred. Sasuke stood at the end of the bed just watching. He really had no idea what his was capable of, if he could revive his sensei with one finger. What could he do without even moving a muscle?

Kakashi opened his eyes and what he saw was not something he wanted to. Itachi Uchiha standing over his bed and at the end of it Sasuke Uchiha. Both Uchiha brothers together in the same room and they're not trying to kill each other.

'What the hell is going on?'

He tried to get up but was stopped. Itachi's hand was on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"I wouldn't move to fast senpia you're going to need to stay in bed for a while to recover. I woke you up, but I'm no miracle worker."

"What's going on, the two of you are in the same room and not trying to kill each other?"

"Trust me it's not easy," Sasuke sneered.

"Then start talking," the older man said in a stern voice.

"Sasuke I need you to step out of the room for a few minutes."

Sasuke looked to his older brother and wasn't too sure if he should listen to Itachi, I mean come on he was leaving his immobile sensei alone with his very dangerous brother. But the look in Itachi's eyes told him it would be safe to leave the room.

"Fine, but I'll be right outside the door, and my threat from earlier still stands. Every ANBU Aniki, I mean it you will have nowhere to run to." Sasuke walked out of the room.

Itachi pulled a chair closer to the side of Kakashi's bed so he could sit down; this was going to take a while.

"So yah and then I thought 'okay so now I'm going to die and that's going to be it no more pain and no more having to deal with anyone.' But no, I'm finally seeing the light and what happens my mother appears and tells me I can't die, and that I need to go back and fix things. Fix things she says, I don't know what she wants me to do."

Itachi put his head in his hands, he really and truly had no idea what his mother wanted from him.

"You just have to believe me senpia, because if you don't no one else will. I almost don't believe it, mentally I'm twenty-two and now I'm stuck in my seventeen year old body. I know all of the things that have happened and what's going to happen. And I know about Sasuke and Orochimaru, I'd like to thank you for sealing the cursed mark and in the future for trying to protect Sasuke and keep him from going. You did your best and I don't think I could have done better."

Itachi had to stop talking for a little bit, he could feel the emotions that were not wanted coming to the surface.

"I believe you and when I can get out of this bed I will find those documents and expose them to Tsunade when she gets here. Do you at least have somewhere to stay?" Kakashi ask; real concern in his voice.

"Well actually I'm supposed to be locked in a cell at ANBU HQ, but Sasuke and two of his friends kind of broke me out of there."

"Great I go into a mini coma, and my student breaks criminals out of jail. You're going to have to go back you know that right."

"Sasuke's friends already took care of that. I'll go back when Tsunade gets here."

"Does Sasuke have room for you at his place?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be a good idea, not with Ayame living there too. If she finds out Sasuke and I would both be dead."

Kakashi made a grim face, or as close as he could get with half his face covered by a sheet.

"Ah I forgot; that girl does seem to have a natural killer intent inside of her. You know when she started training for ANBU two years ago it got a lot worse. So your best bet would be to stay at my place, besides I won't be there for a while and someone needs to take care of my dogs. Sasuke doesn't like them very much so I fear they will be dead before I get back."

"Thank you," Itachi replied.

Just then the door opened and Sasuke looked in.

"Itachi we should get going, I just got word from Kiba his clone disappeared."

"Okay Sasuke, I will be back to check on you tomorrow senpia."

Kakashi nodded his head as he watch the Uchiha brothers walk out of his room.

'Oh dear god help us all those boys are actually getting along.'

Ayame had spent the end of the day in her office doing paper work for the new candidate that would be joining her team. He was two years older than her, and was very experienced in the way of using a katana. Not to mention he was easy on the eyes; it seemed he was quite popular with the girls back in Suna. The Village Hidden in the Sand was trying to make up for the damage they had caused during the Chuunin exams. They were sending different levels of ninja to the village as a peace offering; these ninja would also help with rebuilding the village.

Shigure Okada; that was his name. He came from a good family a long line of devoted ninja for Suna. His past partners wrote things about him, saying he was loyal and trusting always there when needed. This was good; it meant he worked well with a team. But it wouldn't be for another six months till he came, the new Hokage would have to go through all the paper work as well.

She looked out her window and noticed the sun had started going down.

'Time to go home,' she thought.

The apartment she shared with Sasuke wasn't far, so her walk wouldn't be long. Which was good her eyes were so tired from looking at documents and she was just all around tired. A nice hot bath was exactly what she needed right now. But first like she always did, Ayame would cook dinner and made sure Sasuke went to feed Kakashi's dogs.

When she came to the door of her apartment she got a slight feeling that something was about to go completely wrong, or already had. She opened the door to find Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table holding a cup in his hands.

"Hey Sasuke," she greeted him.

Sasuke looked up from his cup and met Ayame's eyes.

"Hey Nii-Chan, your home early."

"Yah, I was just doing some paper work so I decided to come home already."

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked to stand next to Ayame.

"Oh that's good. Um Nii-Chan what if I told you I did something that was really bad. Would you yell at me first or report me to the elders then yell?"

She didn't know what to say to him, and for a moment she just stared at the young boy standing by her.

"Sasuke what are you talking about. What did you do?"

"Aniki," Sasuke called to his brother.

Itachi was standing in the hall where no one would see him; with his chakra hidden Ayame would be unable to detect him. The moment she saw him come out her face turned to anger and her piercing blue eyes held murderous intent. Without thinking she reached her arm out and put her hand around Sasuke's throat. Her grip was tight and the poor teen could hardly breathe. She turned her angry gaze to him and spoke in a voice he was not fond of hearing.

"What did you do? Are you stupid, we can get into a lot of trouble, Sasuke? With you bringing him here, you single handedly put my career in danger."

"Ayame he's turning blue."

Now she turned back to Itachi.

"I know he's turning blue," she yelled back to Itachi.

Ayame released Sasuke and he fell to the floor trying to catch his breath and rubbing his now sore neck. She stepped away from the younger Uchiha, only to have Itachi come closer to her. He tried to put his hand on her arm but she jerked way from his touch as if he would set her on fire.

"Don't touch me Uchiha," she said with venom in her voice.

He stepped back from her and put his hand back to his side.

"Let me explain," Itachi said.

"NO, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Sasuke you got him out now you have to take him back."

Sasuke got up from the floor slowly, he was afraid that if he moved too fast Ayame would attack him again. He walked to the door and stopped he turned back to see Itachi was not following him to the door.

"Come on Aniki," Sasuke called to him.

Itachi tore his gaze from Ayame, it was clear she was not going to listen to anything he had to say. There was no point in staying here any longer. He went with Sasuke to Kakashi's place where he would be staying for the next few days. During the day while Kakashi's doctor was off duty Itachi would disguise himself and go to see the older man.


	4. Chapter 4

No Rest For The Wicked

_**Now you stand reborn, before us all, so glad to see you well. And not to pull your halo down, around your neck and tug you to the ground. But I'm more than just a little curious, how you're plannin' to go about makin' your amends. To the dead**_

For three days Kakashi stayed in his hospital room, bored as he was not able to sit up yet. The only time he had some sort of entertainment was when Itachi came to talk with him. The young man seemed very different, it was as if his true colors were showing the more he talked about the things that had happened. He even asked for advice on what to do with Sasuke, because he for sure was not ready to tell him everything.

"Maybe just start with finding out how he feels about this. Because once Tsunade gets here and she learns the truth, there is a big possibility you will be allowed back into the village. You will know when the time comes to tell him what really happened."

Itachi took in his words with an attentive ear he wanted to rebuild his bound with his baby brother. But knew it was not going to be easy. There could be some major repercussions to Itachi being back in the village, one being that Sasuke would leave and go to Orochimaru. This was his biggest fear Itachi was going to stop that from happening by any means necessary. Even if it meant using force and putting Sasuke in the hospital, or he could just tie him to a chair.

"I will talk with him and explain that there may be a possibility I will be allowed back into the village. It's going to be hard to do that without telling him everything at once."

"He will listen trust me, you're his brother if anyone can make him listen to what is being said I think it can only be you. Besides it's best for him to learn the truth from you and not someone else. So fix things with Sasuke is done, now you need to fix things with Ayame."

"She hates me," Itachi said lowly.

"Well yes that's true; right now she hates your guts and wants nothing more than to ripe you limb from limb. But she didn't always hate you; she seemed to care very much for you when you two were younger."

Kakashi stopped talking for a moment; he wanted Itachi to come up with the solution to this problem on his own. But the Uchiha heir stayed quiet, he didn't know how to fix this kind of relationship. As is their relationship had been a secret the only two who knew about it were Shisui and Kakashi. The reason Shisui knew was because he was the one who would bring her around and make it look like Itachi and Ayame were just friends. He would admit it was not easy for him to watch his cousin put his arms around her while they were in public. It took a lot of strength and will power not to chop off Shisui's hands.

As for Kakashi, he was her personal guard. When The Third Hokage found Ayame she was in bad shape, and seemed to have a great fear for men, except for Sarutobi himself. So he choose Kakashi, the laid back easy going ANBU to protect her. A big plus was that Kakashi would summon his dogs and she would forget about her fear. When he was unable to be right next to her one of his dogs was always there. And because of this the two teens were never really alone.

"Take things slow, give her some space. She too needs to get used to the idea of you being around. Especially sense she is the legal guardian of Sasuke; he's going to want you around to teach him things no one else can. Don't just jump back into to it with her, start with small talk."

"I will keep that in mind senpia. I should be going it's getting late and you should be resting."

"Mmh, oh you're right I didn't even notice the time. Tsunade should be here by tomorrow, and hopefully I will be able to get out of this bed before she calls you in to see her."

"Yes I know, and before you say anything I will be back in my cell before the sun comes up. And don't forget about the Hokage's journals."

"I won't, now go home and feed my dogs."

"I will," Itachi reassured him.

The two said their goodbyes and Itachi left the room and hospital all together. He quickly made it to Kakashi's home without being noticed. Once he was there he noticed that Sasuke was there as well.

'What is he doing here; he should be in bed at this time.'

Itachi opened the door only to not find his brother in site anywhere. He walked in and locked the door behind him like he always did. When he was inside he could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from the couch. Itachi made his way to the piece of furniture and found that Sasuke was asleep on it, he walked around so that he now stood in front of the couch. Very cautiously he poked at Sasuke to wake him up.

"Sasuke, Sasuke get up. It's late you need to go home."

The younger Uchiha slowly opened his eyes to look his brother in the face.

"Where were you Aniki?"

"I was with Kakashi, now go home before Ayame comes looking for you. The last thing I need is for her to get so infuriated with us, that she drags both our asses to a holding cell in ANBU HQ."

"She wouldn't do that to me," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yah right, and I bet you didn't think she would choke you out either huh."

"Shut up, that was all you fault anyways."

"Doesn't matter little brother, now sit up and scoot over I need to talk to you."

Sasuke did as told; he sat properly on the couch so Itachi could sit next to him.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Look there are some things I need to tell you, but I can't do that just yet. You need to understand that what I did to our Clan was for a cause and in due time, when I think you are ready to handle the whole truth I will tell you. But for now just know that there is a great possibility I will be allowed to live here in Konoha. I am going to inform Tsunade of all the truths behind the lies I have told to you."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a face that said, 'why can't I know now?' he was confused to say the least. His own brother would tell the truth to a complete stranger to them but not him. Why, why was it that every time he thought he was getting through to Itachi and was finally going to know everything, his brother would pull this on him?

'You're just not ready to know.' Would be his words, Sasuke felt like he was and he by all means should know the truth.

"Why would you tell her everything and not me? Why can't you just trust that I won't throw things out of proportion like I did when I was younger?" Sasuke voiced his thoughts not really expecting Itachi to give him an answer.

"Go home Sasuke, when things have settled and I find the right way to tell you I will." Itachi said and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

The boy moved his head from Itachi's hand and stood up.

"Don't forget to go back to your cell Aniki."

"I know, I will be there before the sun comes up."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked to the door so he could leave, before he closed it behind him he turned back to Itachi.

"Goodnight Aniki," he said.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

He left with his hands in his pockets, and headed back to the apartment he shared with Ayame. To be quite honest Sasuke really did want his brother to stay in Konoha. But he was not sure if things between them would ever be the same. And then there was the part of where he would live, for now Itachi was fine at Kakashi's place. But what happens when Tsunade decides to let him stay for good, then where does he go. Would Itachi get his own place, or would he come live with him and Ayame. Too many thoughts ran through Sasuke's mind and he felt like he couldn't think straight. Maybe he should just go to bed and let his mind rest, he didn't even know for sure if Itachi was going to stay but deep down inside he wanted him to.

Kisame sat in a small tea shop on the out skirts of Fire Country waiting for his informant to show up. The man definitely liked to make him wait for as long as possible before he finally came. The door to the shop opened and an older looking man walked he spotted Kisame and made way to him.

"This better be good."

"He's in the village."

"Who is?" the man asked.

"You know who, and I can't just go waltzing in there to find him."

"Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know, but hopefully he has a plan or we are all fucked. He likes to do things on a whim and it's very frustrating."

"Yes I know he has always been like that. I will find him and will let you know what is going on as soon as possible."

"Good, and you better not keep me waiting for long. You know I hate it."

"Yah, yah whatever shark face."

The man finished his sentence and then left. Kisame once again sat alone at his table.

'You better know what you're doing Itachi,' he thought to himself.

The morning sun began to let its self-known over the village hidden in The Leafs. Birds were chirping their morning song. And shop owners were opening up their place of business for the day. All seemed ell in Konoha for everyone, except a certain Uchiha who was locked away from the beauty of his village one of which he sacrificed so much for.

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha with the new Hokage following behind.

"Hurry up granny Tsunade Kakashi needs your help."

"Naruto you could learn to be more respectful to your elders."

"Whatever just hurry up."

The older woman continued on with walking to the hospital, Naruto did nothing but complain on how they were taking too long and that any minute now his sensei would die if she didn't help. Doubtful as Tsunade was she took great pleasure in watching him squirm around in anticipation to getting back to the village. She knew Kakashi wasn't going to die from getting exposed to the Mangekyo Sharingan, he was more than likely trapped in a dreamlike state and need to be woken up from it.

They reached the hospital and promptly made it to Kakashi's room only to find the man now sitting up in his bed awake and reading one of his books.

Kakashi turned to them with a smile, "oh hello Naruto, and Tsunade-Sama."

He greeted them both.

"I thought you said he was in grave danger."

"He was, when I left. I don't know what happened."

"Well you see it was only a genjutsu and I broke out of it. Now I'm just waiting for my doctor to come by and discharge me."

"I see, well then there is nothing here for me to do. Naruto I'm going now."

"Wait Tsunade-Sama, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Naruto you need to leave the room."

"What, why sensei?"

"Because this is classified information that you can't know about yet."

"Fine, I'm hungry anyways, see you guys around."

"Good he left," Kakashi said when the door closed.

"What's this about Kakashi, I have other things to do."

"Yes I know, you are going to become the new Hokage. But there is something you need to know before any of the elders talk to you. Itachi Uchiha is here in the village as a prisoner, and I'm going to be very honest with you right now he is the one who woke me up from the genjutsu."

"He got out of his cell, what, how did that happen?"

"You don't want to know. Anyways he told me some things that you need to know before you talk to anyone else. You may want to sit down for this."

Tsunade sat in the chair closes to Kakashi's bed, this had better be good.

About an hour late Kakashi finished talking he told Tsunade everything that happened aside from the part where Itachi died and then his mother's ghost sent him back.

"I can get you the documents and the journals the Third Hokage kept about the situation. But you need to steer clear of Danzo, that man will try everything he can to get you to execute Itachi."

"Trust me I do not intend to listen if what you say is true, then you need to get out of that bed right now and find the papers for me. And find a way to get to Itachi's cell let him now in two days' time I will make my decision on what to do with him."

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama, I guess this means I am discharged and am able to go."

"Yes Kakashi," she told him.

After Tsunade left Kakashi quickly got out of his bed and got dressed. The first thing he did was go to Itachi's cell to talk to him. When he got there ask the ANBU standing guard to leave them for a while. The man didn't even think twice about it he took the orders from Kakashi and left them alone.

"Good news, Tsunade just got here I already talked with her and she granted me access to the Hokage office so I can find the things she needs to set up your trail. Which unfortunately won't be for another two days, so hang tight."

"Well I guess two more days in here won't be that bad. Thank you for your help senpia I really appreciate it."

"Yah well you can make it up to me later. Anyways I have to go, the sooner I find the documents the better for you and everyone else."

The older man left and one again Itachi was alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"_Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same? Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same?"_

It had been two weeks before Itachi saw the light of day again. His cell was quiet for the most part. Sasuke had come to see him a few times, disguised as his teacher to not bring on suspicion. Kakashi himself had been to see him, but when they were not there he was left alone to his own thoughts.

His thoughts of what had already happened; he keep getting flashes of the reality he came from. They would hit him harder when he slept. Certain images caused him to awake in a cold sweat; his sudden movements would startle whatever guard was outside his cell. Even though he had chakra restraint wrist lets on him. It seemed that because of the amount of chakra that resided in him was so great, the smallest imbalance caused for alarm to those around.

Itachi would try his best to reassure the guard that he meant no harm to anyone. Even without his Sharingan on, the older Uchiha brother was still able to get people to stay calm and not have to use much persuasion.

But now he was walking in the shadows of allies to get to the Hokage tower where he was going to finally hear what they were going to do with him.

'Took them long enough,' he thought to himself.

He was surrounded by five ANBU; he knew there were more nearby. Two behind him, two up front, and three to his left and right. There were no chances being taken here not with an S-Class criminal. He could not sense any chakra signatures so Itachi settled for recognizing their masks. He noticed a few of them weren't even ANBU anymore; no they were mere Jounin now. But these men; being that they knew Itachi and knew how to tell if he was going to become a threat or not. Took it upon themselves to join ranks with the younger, newer members because they could handle him when all put together.

Itachi was shoved harshly into his chair by the two ANBU he knew as Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui. He would be sure to get back at Genma the first chance he got, as for Kakashi. Well Itachi assumed having Sasuke as his student was punishment enough. He looked to each man then to the Hokage who sat in front of him.

"Itachi Uchiha, I must say. Never thought our first meeting would be like this. I sure have heard a lot of good things about you. But then I have heard some not so desirable things."

Itachi wasn't sure if he should say something or not. So for the best of everyone, mostly himself, he stayed quiet.

"Not one for words I see, so glad that was true."

Tsunade looked to the other ANBU, signaling for them to leave. Only Kakashi stayed behind in the room.

"I know everything, Kakashi told me. And I am now in possession of the journals the third Hokage kept during the time of the Uchiha Massacre. But what I want to know from you is if I can trust you, Ayame."

Tsunade looked to a wall, but Itachi could not see what she did. A moment later and Ayame revealed herself. She had blended into the wall so as not to be suspected in the room. She had her Coyote mask covering her face but removed it so she could speak.

"I already told you Hokage-Sama, I cannot _push_ him, not with his Sharingan."

"At least try he doesn't have it activated now."

'Even without my Sharingan I know it won't work. She tried it on me in my reality.'

"It won't work; I have tried numerous times on Sasuke. Even without it he was able to resist me."

"Kakashi," she looked to the scarecrow like man.

"The only other thing I can think of is to have Ibiki put him through a series of test to make sure he is sincere. But it would be futile, I believe Itachi if he says he is loyal to the village."

Tsunade looked to Kakashi, it really didn't matter if she brought Ibiki into this her decision had been made and no one could say anything about it.

"Look Uchiha, I have two options for you."

She paused for a dramatic effect.

"Option one, I allow you back into the village as a civilian while on probation for duration of a year or less with no incidents. And then option two, I send you back to your cell and you stay there until you die."

"I think I'll go with option one."

"Good, I didn't want to have to dispose of any more Uchihas. As for where you will be held for your probation; I have arranged with Kakashi for you to stay with him. You will assist him in training his team of one Genin and two Chuunin, so consider this as community service. When Kakashi and team 7 leave the village for missions you will go to the Ninja Academy and help Iruka with his class full of future Shinobi.

Now as for your brother Sasuke, he will remain in the care of Ayame Sarutobi. Until I see that you are fit to be his guardian and the two of you will not try to kill each other. You will get a bi-weekly allowance just like he does from the Uchiha fortunes. After you are done with probation I will grant you full access to those funds and you will be able to do as you please. When Sasuke turns eighteen he too will have full access, so try not to spend all of it. Even though I doubt you can, anyways do you have any questions."

"Why are you allowing me back into the village so easily, I mean shouldn't I go on trial or something. Hell if I knew it would be this easy I would have done it along fucking time ago."

"Hey kid watch your language."

"I not a.." he stopped himself from finishing that sentence.

It hit him once more that he appeared to be a seventeen year old boy, when mentally he was twenty-two.

"I had a lot of crap to deal with from those senile Elders, why do you think it took so long for me to let you out. Had I left this up to them you would be rotting away in that dark cell. Now this meeting is done and Kakashi will escort you to his place where you will stay, do I make myself clear."

"Yes."

"Excellent, the three of you are dismissed. Ayame your team is on break until I find a suitable mission for you; also I will go over the paper work for the transfer that will be joining Squad 3. I'm going to contact the Kazekage and see if he can give me a little more information on this Shigure Okada. But don't get too excited I have other people I need to evaluate as well before any of them come to live in the village."

"Thank you My Lady," Ayame said with a bow and then left before Kakashi or Itachi could stop her.

"Well shall we go as well Itachi?"

"Yeah."

They turned to Tsunade and bowed then left to Kakashi's place.

_You suck the bottle dry. Touch fingers to the night. Feels like I've been here before. Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago. But things are different when you're young_.

It had been nearly a month now and the cloaked man still hadn't heard anything on Itachi. Out of all the Shinobi he had spied on none of them seemed to know if the Uchiha was in the village or not. He did however find out who fought with him when he had showed up.

So what were the chances of the four people he needed would walk into the outside tea café he sat at. Oh yes he struck gold with this they sat a table away from him and he could hear their conversation perfectly. They had to know something about Itachi.

"So Kakashi what is the word on this situation?" Gai said to his eternal rival.

Kakashi made shifty eyes or in his case eye, to the table behind Kurenai and Asuma. Signaling that there was someone suspicious listening into their conversation.

"We just need to keep a good eye on Sasuke and he should be fine."

"Basically keep him busy and his mind off leaving and destroying everything you worked for." Asuma responded to this.

"Yeah something like that."

"Just out of curiosity have any of you seen my sister," Asuma asked with concern.

She didn't show up for their weekly meeting like normal, and this hadn't been the first time this month. Even though Ayame was not his real sister, Asuma had all was thought of her that way. His father took her in and Sarutobi had been the closes thing to a father for her. When she first came into the village there were very few people that could get close to Ayame without her screaming and running in terror. It she wasn't with Kakashi or the Uchiha Cousins, she was with him. And now that his father had passed and Itachi was back in the village Asuma was going to do everything he could to protect her.

"Might want to check with Ibiki, I hear she's practically become a mini-him."

"Never mind I don't want to know where she is. Especially if she's been with Ibiki, that girl will try to use any new tricks she learned on me."

"Anyways I was supposed to meet Sasuke at the market so I'll see you guys later."

He left the other three Jounin there with a message to alert him if the cloaked man followed after. And sure enough just like Kakashi predicted he followed.

'I thought he was going to the market to meet Sasuke. I've been following him for two hours already what the hell is going on.'

Finally he saw Sasuke walk out of one of the shops with groceries in his hands.

"Are you going to help me with these bags? Some of this shit is yours."

'Sasuke' said as he shoved some bags to the taller man.

"Okay, okay I guess I can help you."

They walked to Kakashi's place.

"You're a moron, and by the way I know who is following us. You're not going to like it." 'Sasuke' said in hushed tones.

"What?"

But Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence because another one of his students came running down the road.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke-Kun."

'Be nice to the pink haired girl.' 'Sasuke' thought to himself.

"Hi Sakura," he said with a semi-smile.

"Huh, wait Naruto did you switch with Sasuke again. God I hate when you two do this you guys are so mean."

'Shit I already messed up.'

Just then another Sasuke showed up.

"Damnit Naruto what the hell are you thinking." He said to 'Sasuke'.

'Sasuke' said nothing back. Because Naruto showed up at the same time.

'Now I'm really fucked.'

"Hey guys what's up? How's this?"

Naruto looked to 'Sasuke' and immediately knew he was a fake.

"It's a Sasuke imposter," Naruto said pointing to the fake Sasuke.

The real Sasuke shared a knowing look with Naruto and they both made to jump the fake one.

'Fuck me life.'

"What guys it's just me." The fake Sasuke said as he released his transformation jutsu.

Itachi was revealed out of the smoke.

"Itachi-San, why did you dress up like Sasuke?"

"Aniki, what's the meaning of this?"

"It was Kakashi's idea."

"Really you just have to blame all of this on me."

"You guys are a bunch of idiots. Seriously I expected more from you two because you're older but I was wrong. Let me know when you four are doing playing dress up as each other." With that Sakura walked away from them.

With the four of them arguing about what was going on, it caused Kakashi and Itachi to forget about the cloaked man following them. The cloaked man saw this as his chance to get some answers from Itachi so he jumped him. The fall to the ground caused his hood to come off his head and revealed a middle aged looking man.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? This goes completely against the plan."

The cloaked man said as he held Itachi down to the ground.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. And why didn't you come sooner?"

"Because I couldn't find you, dumbass."

He got up from the ground and help up Itachi as well.

"Itachi I think you need to tell me what's going on right now." Kakashi looked to the elder Uchiha brother with a stern look in his eye.

"I will but not here, we should go back to your place."

"Actually I have a better idea. Naruto I will see you tomorrow morning at training, and also will could you let Sakura know to meet at our usual place."

"Um okay, if you need help with this dude let me know." Naruto left as well more than likely to go eat Ramen.

"Let's get going you three. I don't have all day."

The Uchiha brothers and cloaked man started walking like Kakashi instructed. Itachi had a sinking feeling on where they were going. He really didn't want to, he knew Ayame would be beyond pissed that they showed up unannounced.

_The nights are getting cold. Those faces growing old. And there is nothing you can do. So sing your sad excuses. You've got the scars to prove it. And I'm sure they'll sing along._

Sasuke unlocked the door with his key. He doubted Ayame was there; lately she had been with Ibiki. Ever sense the Third Hokage died that was the only place besides her office at ANBU HQ that you would be able to find her. But to his surprise she was there, half asleep on the couch.

Her blonde hair was out of its pony-tail. And her armor from the ANBU uniform she wore was on the floor. Obviously she had not made it to her bedroom.

'She must've had a hard day with Ibiki,' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was the only one brave enough to go up to her and try to wake her.

"Nii-Chan, Nii-Chan get up Kakashi and Aniki are here, get up"

Ayame's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrist. Her vice like grip would be sure to leave a bruise.

"Ow, ow, ow, Nii-Chan stop you're going to break my wrist."

"Sorry Sasuke," she mumbled as she sat up on the couch.

'Why does she keep hurting me? Next time I'll make Aniki wake her up.'

She turned to see three people standing behind her couch.

"Kakashi, Uchiha, and who are you?" she questioned.

"That is why we are here. Evidently Itachi knows who he is, but we do not."

"So you want me to _push_ him?"

"Yes."

Kakashi moved the cloaked man to sit on the couch next to Ayame. He sat by force and made huffing noise of discontent. Ayame turned to face him and removed her gloves. Her hands glowed a soft green so that once she touched the side of his head she would paralyze him. This way he would not attack her while she forced out any secrets he had to hide.

She made him stare directly into her eyes, as she spoke her voice sounded like and echo.

"Who are you, and how do you know Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yeah Honey that's not going to work on me. So could you please release me I can't feel my hands."

She removed her hands from him and he slowly began to have feeling in his body once more.

"He's an Uchiha." She turned to Kakashi.

Itachi smacked the cloaked man upside the head.

"Turn off you genjutsu man, there's no need for it anymore."

He did as told and what happened next the other three shinobi in the room almost couldn't believe.

"Shisui Uchiha." The words came out of Ayame's mouth before she realized what she said.

_Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same? Why did you change? (Why did you change). Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same._

"I thought you were dead."

Ayame lunged herself at him hands around his neck as if to choke the life out of him.

"Itachi, come on man help me out here. Get your girlfriend off of me I don't really want to die this time."

"I'd rather not get too close, and she's not my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she hates just as much as she hates you maybe more."

Kakashi decided now would be a good time to step in and pull Ayame off of Shisui.

"Is it really you, or are the two of you playing tricks with us and it's really Kisame."

"Nah, it's really me and not that shark face, oh and by the way Itachi he's like totally freaking out. Kisame thinks you're dead and it's probably worse now because I haven't told him anything in the past month."

"I swear you Uchiha's are like roaches. You just won't die; next thing you're going to tell me Obito is still alive."

The Uchiha cousins look to each other then back at the older man.

"Let's not spill all the secrets just yet."

_**Song: Structure by Innerpartsystem**_

_**Aw yes so here it is the next chapter to this story and the plot thickens, hehehe so this is what happens when my sister and I don't have to work the next day and stay up for a while. We brain stormed on how to put more twists into the original story line for Naruto. Anyways I hope you all liked it and be on the lookout for the two new KHR stories that will be up soon.**_

_**I kind of got busy with work I got a seasonal promotion so I'm there a lot more often than I am at home. –itachiluv18 **___


	6. Chapter 6

**No Rest for The Wicked**

_I can't wait to come around to raise the stakes; I truly love a fight that's won before it's started; so much fun. I can't stay in case I read your inner page. Don't tell me I'm a right that's wrong, I'd better put my jeans back on._

A few months had past and the older Uchiha's were now allowed to roam the village of their own free will. But not without having someone there as well, they were also not allowed to be left alone together. For fear they would do something devious.

And because of this Ayame rarely went home, they would be there with Sasuke. So she would do everything possible to not be at home when they were around. Tsunade didn't give her team very many difficult missions, she had heard from someone (Asuma) that she and her team had been going on the worst and hardest missions' since the Third Hokage died. But Ayame found a way around that when she wasn't on a mission with her team or a solo one she was with Ibiki. He was training her in the ways of interrogation; she picked up on it very quickly. Her kekkie genkei didn't always work so she needed other methods to get people to tell her what she wanted. She didn't have much confidence in herself yet but once she did Ayame was going to use her torture methods on the older Uchiha cousins.

At the present she was walking to the bar-b-que café her brother had chosen to meet at for their weekly meetings. He was already there waiting for her.

"Ayame, it took you long enough?"

"Sorry I was with Ibiki."

"Yah, well I ordered for you so the food should be out soon."

"Good I'm starving."

"Kakashi says you haven't been home lately."

"How would he know that?"

"Sasuke is his student; if he doesn't tell Kakashi everything he does tell Itachi who will tell Kakashi. Anyways; what's going on, why are you working yourself so hard?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be just sitting around at home."

"What's wrong with taking a break and relaxing for a while?"

"The Uchiha's are always there."

"That should have been a given. Sasuke is the youngest and they're going to feel the need to protect him, just like I feel the need to protect you because you're my sister. Besides if you don't like it you can always move back in with me."

"Right, so you can monitor my every move. I don't think so Asuma, I like living on my own."

"I know that but you need to slow down. You're young and if you push too hard you will burn out before your time."

"I have to support myself."

"Sasuke gets plenty of money with his allowance plus he does missions. Let him take over for some time so you can rest."

"I'm not going to do that, he's just a kid."

"So are you."

Ayame stayed quiet, she knew he was right she had just barely turned seventeen a few days after their father died.

"Look I understand that it's been hard on you sense dad died, but that doesn't mean you push yourself to the brink of exhaustion. So I suggest you take a real break or I will have Tsunade take you off the ANBU list for good."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can, you're a miner and I am the only one who has a say in what you can and can't do."

Ayame crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff, their food came shortly after. And true to her word she was very hungry. She had skipped breakfast because Itachi and Shisui were there in her living room when she got up. Asuma paid the bill and they sat there for a while more to talk.

"You know if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

"I know it's just that there are things I can't talk about with you."

"Oh, well what about Kurenai or Anko maybe you could talk to one of them. Or how about Hana, she's your age talk to her."

"I'm not going to talk to Hana."

"Well why not?"

"Because she fucking hates me. If you haven't forgotten I kind of took her future husband from her when we were younger. The bitch would kill me before I even get one word out."

"I guess you're right about that. Anyways promise me you going to take a real break. Besides isn't that new guy supposed to be coming soon to join your team."

"Yes."

"See all the more reason to rest up so all of you can be at your best if Tsunade sends your team on a mission."

"Okay, fine I'll take a break from doing missions."

"Good, and I will talk with Kakashi to see if he can keep the Uchiha's out of your place for a while. But I can't make any guaranties. Like I said before Sasuke is their youngest, and it's only natural to protect your younger sibling."

"Okay, I will find a way to deal with it if they are there."

By now the two had already gotten up from their table and were outside the café.

"Well I'll see you around, okay, and try not to be too hard on them mostly Itachi. From what I have heard Tsunade is very intent on making him ANBU, Shisui as well. And knowing her she trust you greatly so they would end up on your team it would be either temporary or permanent."

"Can't make any promises one or all three just might end up dead."

With that said Ayame turned and left her brother standing there alone.

'She is going to be the end of them.'

_'Cause you're not big in my life. Not big in my life. Not big in my life at all. And I'm not big in your life. Not big in your life. Not big in your life at all._

Sasuke sat in his living room; he was bored his brother and cousin were with Iruka helping out at the academy. Kakashi was sent on a mission in Tea Country so he wouldn't be home for another week. And Ayame wasn't there, she was never there. He was starting to feel like she was abandoning him by not being around for him. For so long she was all he had and now his brother was here and his cousin was too. He thought he finally got his family back, but Ayame wanted nothing to do with the older Uchihas. She would leave whenever they were there.

He didn't know what to do anymore; he just wanted his Nii-Chan and Aniki to get along again.

_I don't ask, for everything we've done has passed. Who cares if we will meet again? It's obvious that we're not friends; I daren't speak of what I'm wishing uselessly. My stupid vision clears to see a sugar mountain melt in me._

"Man, can we go yet? This is so boring."

Shisui was complaining, he had been for the last three hours now. Iruka had given them papers to grade while he carried on with his lesson. At the moment the kids were having their outside class so the three shinobi sat in the quiet roomwith stacks among stacks of papers.

"Shut up Shisui or we will never get out of here," Itachi said to him.

Iruka stayed quiet and just listened to the cousins carry on with their conversation. They had been there all week helping out, and they still had another to go.

'It wouldn't hurt to let them off early. I don't have an afternoon class today, so it should be fine.'

The two Uchiha's continued to bicker and had not noticed that Iruka was watching them the whole time.

"Okay that's enough, you guys can go home."

"What really, you're not just yanking our chains are you."

"No, besides I don't have any afternoon classes. It should be fine if you guys go, Tsunade will understand. Also if you stay the rest of the day you will have nothing to work on come Monday."

"Thank you Iruka-San, we will see you Monday then." Itachi said politely.

They got up and left the class room and building all together.

"Hey why are you so formal with Iruka? I mean come on the guy's only a couple of years older than I am."

"He is still our elder Shisui."

Shisui stopped walking for a moment to think about what Itachi said.

"Yah, well I'm your elder so I think you should call me Shisui-Sama."

"I don't think so."

The Uchiha heir left his cousin behind with a dumbstruck look on his face. Itachi didn't have time for Shisui's useless babble today; there was something more important on his mind. Like finding out what it was that prompt Sasuke to leave the village and join Orochimaru. Finally Shisui caught up to him.

"I'm going to head home, since there's nothing left to really do."

"I was going to see Sasuke, without Kakashi around he hasn't been training. And with him being a Chuunin now Tsunade could send him on a solo mission at any given time."

"Good thinking, well you have with that." And Shisui left Itachi alone in the streets.

_I can cut my heart out just like you do; and I can suck the life out of it just like you do. I'm gonna pick myself up and pull myself together; never revel in recovery mode. For when commitment is a dirty word; you can't afford to ever slip or let down your guard._

Ayame walked in her door only to find Sasuke in the same spot she had left him that morning.

'Itachi must not have come by yet.'

She sat on the couch next to him and stared at the ceiling just like he did.

"So how's the ceiling treating you?"

"It mocks me. I think we need a new ceiling."

"Yah, me too. What do you say we just completely tear down this place?"

"No good there are people beneath us and above us."

"Right I forgot."

They sat there for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only twenty minutes. There was a knock at the door neither of them moved. They pretended not to hear whoever was disturbing them. The knocking came again with more urgency than before. Ayame sighed but got up anyways to answer it. When she opened the door Itachi was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of annoyance on his face. He looked up to meet Ayame's eyes, her vibrant blue iris' staring back at him. It made Itachi feel like she could see straight through him.

"What took so long to answer the door?"

Ayame didn't answer she only shrugged her shoulders.

"What would you have done if the building was on fire and someone was trying to warn you?"

"I guess we'd go up in flames with it."

"Nice to know you take my brother's safety into such great consideration."

"A lot better then you ever did."

"I, you have a point. Can I come in?"

She moved to the side so Itachi could walk into the apartment. Once inside Ayame closed the door behind him, he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. His head was tilted back and he was absently staring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke," Itachi called him but got no answer.

"Sasuke," he tried again but still nothing.

"Is he dead," Itachi turned to Ayame.

"No I don't think so. He's just really fascinated by the ceiling. I found him like that when I got home."

Itachi walked to the couch so he now stood behind Sasuke, he leaned over to put his face in front of his brother's. Itachi had his sharingan activated, and when Sasuke looked into his eyes he became frightened.

"Aahhhhh,"

Sasuke stood up so fast he almost smacked Itachi in the forehead with his own.

"What the fuck Itachi?" he yelled.

"Watch your language," was Itachi's reply.

"Whatever, why did you do that?"

"Because you were not answering me when I called you. Now let's go; we're going to go train."

"Why, I don't want to?"

"You don't get a choice. You're Chuunin now and at any moment Tsunade could send you on a solo mission. Sitting around staring at ceilings is not going to help you stay on your toes and be prepared for whatever comes at you."

"Fine, I'll go but Ayame has to come too."

"What, no I'm not coming with you two, I'll just end up sitting there watching you beat the shit out of each other."

"Who said you would stay on the side lines," Itachi said to her. "This could be good for you too, I now you rely too much on that kekkie genkei and not you other ninja abilities."

"You rely on the sharingan too, so you really aren't one to talk."

"It may seem that way, but I didn't use it to advance in the ninja world. Everyone likes to forget that I actually have a brain and that is what I used to move up in ranking."

"Come on Nii-Chan, we never do anything together anymore."

"Whatever, let's go before I change my mind."

The three walked out of the apartment and headed for the training grounds, to do what Itachi called as intense training.

_Okay so just in case anyone is lost in my story I made Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke Chuunin. Why? Because I think all three of them should have been made Chuunin and the manga/anime. –itachiluv18 _

_Not that big: Temposhark ft. Imogen Heap._


	7. Chapter 7

**No Rest For The Wicked**

_It's always do this, do that, everything they want to. I don't want to live that way (No).Every chance they get they're always pushing me away. It's never enough. No it's never enough. No matter what I say. It's never enough. No it's never enough. I'll never be what you want me to be. They're always say this, say that, nothing that you want to. I don't want to live that way. Every chance they get they're always shoving me aside. It's never enough. No it's never enough. No matter how I try to change. It's never enough. Never; never enough; I'll never be what you want me to be. –Never Enough By: Five Finger Death Punch._

For two months Itachi took up every free moment Sasuke and Ayame had. He made them train with him for hours even Shisui would get in on the action sometimes. At the present Sasuke had been sent on a solo mission so that left Itachi and Ayame alone. They were currently taking a break from the five hours they spent sparing with each other.

Ayame laid on her back trying to catch her breath and looking up at the clear blue sky. It was nearly noon, Itachi insisted on getting her up right after the sun came up. She silently cursed the man for his early bird syndrome.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Kill them, why did you kill them."

"Because they would have destroyed the village had I not taken action."

"What?"

Ayame asked in surprise.

"My father was planning on taking over Konoha, and he would have cut down anyone who stood in the way. Your father knew and he tried to reason with mine but it just wouldn't work. My father was too hard headed and would not listen to any kind of reasoning that could detour the Uchiha from rising to power. So I was given a choice it was either them or the village."

"And you choose the village over your own family."

"Yes, I've seen war and I know what it's like to watch people tear each other apart. I've seen the most loyal of people turn around and stab their comrade in the back. If my Clan had gone through with this thousands of people would have died. Even you; just for being the Hokage's daughter. Fugaku would not have cared, he saw you as a threat."

"Why, I never did anything to him? I was never even allowed to be around your Clan."

"The villagers love you though and if he had let you live surely in the future it would come back to bite him in the ass. That was another reason why he pushed so hard for me to get into ANBU, so I could get close enough to take your life. But I couldn't do that; just like I couldn't kill Sasuke."

"Do you hate my father for making you do it?"

"No, he did not make me do anything. It was my choice alone to make, my own actions to carry out. He promised to keep Sasuke safe in exchange for me finding out where you came from and who it was that might have hurt you before Sarutobi found you."

"Did you find out?"

"No, I haven't found anything yet."

It was a lie he knew exactly where she came from. Suna; The village hidden in the Sand. He never got the chance to tell Sarutobi, he died after Itachi had retrieved the information. She was the daughter of Sasori of the Sand; she was born a few months before Sasori turned himself into a living puppet. The man killed her mother and took Ayame with him. He learned of this from Sasori himself, he told Itachi everything even that he had been keeping an eye on her when she was first brought to Konoha. But for some reason or other he was unable to find her about a year after that. It seemed the Hokage took great cautions in keeping her presence unknown to outsiders; the man had told him.

After Sarutobi died so did whatever protection he had placed on her. Asuma tried his best to reinstall that protection but it was not at the same caliber as his father's. Itachi had two reasons for being in the village that few months ago. He was going to threaten the elders and show that he was still very much a threat to them. And to replace the Jutsu Sarutobi had on Ayame; the older man taught it to Itachi before he left the village as a criminal.

It took him two years to finally perfect it, so now Itachi was confident enough to perform it without anyone noticing. She would once again fall off of Sasori's radar. He was hoping they would train so hard she'd pass out afterward, but life doesn't always go the way he wants it to. He would wait till later when she fell asleep for the night, the timing would be perfect.

"So what now?"

"I will continue where you father left off. I will never let any harm come to you Ayame, '_not again,' _or Sasuke."

Ayame was about to say something, when someone came to where they were resting.

"Ayame-Taicho, Itachi-San," the masked man bowed to both, "Please excused my interruption, but the Hokage has requested your presence Taicho. Your new squad member has finally arrived."

"What; wait what is today?"

"March 10th Taicho."

"Damnit I knew I was forgetting something. Let Tsunade-Sama know I will be there shortly."

"Hai,"

And with that he puffed away. Ayame got up from the ground and dusted herself off, she turned to Itachi who was still sitting.

"Get up; I can't leave you here by yourself."

He got up as well and was about to start walking when her voice called him back. He looked to her.

"Don't forget to put your shirt back on."

She tossed the piece of clothing at his face.

"Right I almost forgot."

Orochimaru sat in his lair mussing over the disturbing news he had gotten.

"So Itachi-kun has returned to the village. This surely puts a damper in my plans to get Sasuke, but none the less I will get what I want one way or another."

He chuckled a bit while Kabuto stood beside him.

"Lord Orochimaru it may be wise to move in sooner than expected to get Sasuke to come with us. With Itachi around it may be a lot harder to get Sasuke to want to seek out power."

"Hmm, yes it would seem logical to retrieve Sasuke but we can afford to wait a bit longer. Tsunade will take a liking to Itachi and soon be sending him on missions, once he is away from the village is when we will strike."

Orochimaru smirked wickedly at the thought of coming closer to having Sasuke within his grasp.

"So where is this Capitan, he's late."

"Ayame-Taicho might be with Uchiha-San, they are usually together when you can't find one of them."

"You're caption is a woman?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

Shiro asked.

"No, not at all I'm just not used to having a woman as my superior that's all."

"Ayame-Taicho is an exceptional Kunoichi; and the third Hokage's daughter. We have not once failed a mission sense she became our Capitan."

Kuro said.

"Itachi Uchiha has been training with her lately, so by now she should be getting better with her tai-jutsu."

"Itachi Uchiha, I thought he was a wanted criminal."

"Well things have changed and a new light has been shone on his actions. I have allowed him back into my village.

This time Tsunade was the one to talk.

"So your village has two Uchihas within its walls now?"

"Yes I am very proud to say I have two of the greatest clans within these walls."

Tsunade said with a smile. Shigure was going to say something more but a puff of smoke filtered into the room and he kept his mouth shut. The smoke cleared to reveal two people standing in the middle.

"Sorry for being late Hokage-Sama."

"Its fine, Itachi if you could step aside please but don't leave the room."

"Yes ma'am," Itachi nodded and did as told he stepped away from Ayame.

"Ayame Sarutobi this is your new team member Shigure Okada."

Ayame turned to the man standing slightly behind her. He looked just as his picture had; he was taller than she expected the man looked slightly taller than Itachi.

"Shigure-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ayame offered her hand for him to shake. He took it with a firm grip, one of which Itachi thought lasted for too long. He was unsure of how to feel with this new addition to Ayame's team. More so because he was from Suna; and because Itachi had limitations to what he could do the Uchiha didn't know anything about his background or family. All he knew was what Ayame had told him and that wasn't much to begin with. So it was safe for Itachi to admit to himself that yes he was going to be very protective and cautious of whom was around the woman who still held his heart.

"And the man standing behind you is Itachi Uchiha."

Tsunade gestured to the brooding Uchiha heir in the corner. Shigure turned so he could now get a good look at Itachi. He was sizing him up, indeed the Uchiha looked strong and like he would make a good sparring partner. But could his actions really live up to the rumors of his admirers. He gave a slight bow just to show respect.

"Uchiha-San, I must admit I never thought I would be in your presences on friendly terms. It is good to know you fight with the village and not against it."

"Thank you but I'm not allowed to fight as a ninja unless in a drastic situation."

Itachi kept his response short.

"Yes, well now that introductions are done you four are free to go. Itachi on the other hand I need you to stay behind."

The four ANBU bowed to the Hokage and left out the doors.

"Take a seat Uchiha." She motioned to the chair in front of the wood desk.

"What did I do now Tsunade?"

"Nothing I just decided to have our weekly chat early."

"Hmm," was his reply.

"You Uchiha's really need to get a better vocabulary. But anyways I have been reading the Third's journals lately and I want to talk about what is in this one."

She set down a black bounded journal, this one Itachi knew very well. It was the one that Sarutobi kept with him when Itachi needed to vent about his father. He knew every word that journal contained.

"What do you want to know?"

His face was like a stone, worse so then normal.

"Did Fugaku really train you to the point of becoming ill?"

"Yes, and you can believe me when I say he blamed himself for it every day. My father wanted me to excel faster than the average person does. I trained day in and day out, if it was raining, freezing or hotter than bearable I was training to please him and my Clan."

"So your sickness was due to getting pneumonia when you were nine, you medical records say it was very touch and go for a few months and you almost didn't make it. Things started to get worse between you and Fugaku when you were twelve. There were multiple confrontations, verbal and physical. These confrontations became more and more physical as time went on from what it says in this journal."

"Some things could not be talked out with my father. If he or I needed to get physical to prove a point we would."

"What point would that be, Itachi?"

"He wanted me to get closer to Ayame, to kill her. I became one of her guards as did Shisui, he and I took turns with Kakashi watching her. But I was against it; she was innocent and had never done anything to truly pose a threat. Shisui played the part of the dedicated Clansmen. When he was supposed to be convincing me that it was for the best of the clan to kill her, he was actually trying to help me think of a way to find time for Ayame and I to be alone. The Hokage had he watched like a hawk so it was hard to for us to be together."

"So this was a secret from everyone, even your fiancée."

"Yes even from Hana or so I thought. I didn't think she suspected anything but I was wrong, she knew the whole time. And I'm positive it was her who brought it up with my father. He became more intent on me doing away with her."

"It was a forbidden love and daddy wanted you to end it."

Itachi finally let his anger flow over he stood from his chair and slammed his fists onto the desk and left a dent in it.

"You don't understand, he wanted me to kill her not just end what we had but end her life. I choose her over them I let my heart over rule my mind. I was tired of being their puppet; I was tired of being used for what I can do. People fear me and don't respect me, because I am an Uchiha and a protégée. All my life I have been told what to do and how I should live, I wasn't going to be forced to do their dirty work anymore."

Tsunade said nothing, and this angered Itachi more so he slammed his fist once more on the desk. His chakra was getting darker almost sinister. The two ANBU standing outside the doors rushed in and restrained the very pissed off Uchiha. Itachi struggled against them and with little effort he was able to get one off. The other still held strong and Itachi punched him in the gut causing him to double over and release his grip. He fell to the floor while his partner took his chance against the ex-ANBU. But Itachi stopped him before he got a hand out. He rammed his knee into the ANBU's chest that caused him to fall to the floor as well.

"You two really should not have tried to take me on, I didn't even have to use my sharingan on you."

And true to his word Tsunade had watched him the whole time and his eyes never once changed.

"I didn't advance in the ninja world by relying on my eyes; I used my brain and my ability to fight hand to hand. My chakra is suppressed and I was still able to out do you both."

Itachi wobbled a little and put his hand on his head.

"I think I put too much chakra into those moves."

Was all he said before he fell face first onto the floor. Tsunade was about to get up and check to make sure they were all still alive until she saw Kakashi and team seven minus Sasuke walking to her office.

"Hmm, what happened here?"

Kakashi asked.

"Aniki, are you dead?"

Naruto was already crotched down poking at his older brother.

"Oh nothing Itachi got angry and his chakra was spilling out in a rage so they stormed in and were taken down a little easily than I would have liked. Anyways with the suppressers I put on Itachi he used to much chakra and now he is knocked out on the floor of my office."

"Is that all?"

"Yeh pretty much, Kakashi can you please take him back to his apartment so he may rest."

"Sure,"

"Itachi-Nii sure is an idiot for being such a genius you would think he'd know his own limits."

Sakura said to Kakashi as they walked out of the room.

"Well I certainly learned some interesting things today."

Tsunade said to herself, not even bothering to wake her fallen ANBU.


	8. Chapter 8

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Shisui sat in the living room of the apartment he and Itachi shared. The day was dwindling on, and he knew he should have gone with Itachi and Ayame to train. But the older man didn't want to get in the way of them bonding. Or have Itachi make him train to the brink of death. He'd rather them train their minds and bodies other than their eyes.

Lately Shisui had also noticed that Itachi was acting weird. The younger cousin just didn't seem like himself and he had been spacing out a lot. Shisui wondered sometimes what was on Itachi's mind, but then thought better of it.

Ten minutes had pasted when he finally heard someone knocking at the door. He looked to it and turned away again. Debating weather he wanted to open the door or not.

"Shisui I know you're in there, come open the door."

Kakashi's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Yah, yah I'm coming hold on."

He opened the door to find four people in the wake of it. Three of them right in front of his face, his cousin was in the middle of the group.

"What happened to him?"

"I used too much chakra."

Itachi said groggily, he was still feeling the effects of chakra deprivation.

"So the great Itachi Uchiha isn't so great when his leader puts restraints on him, huh."

"Shut up Shisui, just remember you sleep like the dead and I don't."

"Yeh, Yeh whatever, might as well bring him in."

Kakashi and Naruto helped Itachi walk into the apartment and make way to the couch. They set Itachi down with an umph and Naruto not being one for coordination fell with him.

"Sorry Itachi-Nii,"

Naruto said as he patted Itachi's knee and got back up.

"Well we have to get back to Tsunade for our next mission. See you guys later."

The trio left the cousins alone in their home.

"So I'm guessing your session did not go so well."

"No it didn't."

"What happened, Itachi? You were supposed to get those things taken off this time. Stop fucking shit up already man, I'm tired of getting followed all the time."

"I know, I'm tired of it too."

"Seriously I feel like they are always watching, like when I'm in the shower dude."

Shisui said the last part in a bit of a whisper.

"They're not watching you in the shower."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've had to do missions where I would watch someone for an extended amount of time, so I know a thing or two of what they can watch and what they cannot. Besides they only follow us now when we go somewhere."

"Anyways, what happened Bro, what set you off?"

"She started talking about my dad and I just blew up. I mean I know she wasn't really trying to justify his actions but I felt like she wasn't getting it, like she didn't understand the depth of what could have happened. I let too much chakra seep and the guards outside the door thought I was becoming a threat so they attacked and I just slammed them into the ground. I let more chakra loose and they were like no competition for me."

"You attacked the guards? Are you on stupid or something?"

"They came at me first I wasn't going to just let them assault me."

"Okay, so it was self-defense. But I don't see how that would have caused you to use up too much chakra."

"I was training with Ayame before we got called into the Hokage's office. Her new team mate is here now."

"Ah that would explain why she didn't come back with you. So what does this guy seem like to you?"

"I don't know, I couldn't really get anything off of him."

"Maybe it's time to get back on track with the plan. I talked to Kisame earlier he says that Pain is pissed because you haven't returned to the Akatsuki. And he brought more of your meds, they're in your room."

"I can't leave now, I can't leave Sasuke again or Ayame."

"Then we take them with us. We get out of Konoha and never look back now's the time, while we aren't so closely watched."

"I won't do that. We can't just take them away, could you imagine how pissed they would be at us. All of Sasuke's friends and teachers are here. And Ayame still has family in the village."

"But they're not her real family."

"No way I won't take her anywhere near the Akatsuki, I'm not going to just hand her over to Sasori."

"I didn't say that, what I meant was we take them away from here but not too close to the Akatsuki. Not only that but it wouldn't be good to expose Sasuke to the horrors of that group either."

"Sasuke's life is here and so is Ayame's. They are safe here; I want to be here. This is our home Shisui we cannot leave it."

"Why not; the villagers still look at you like you're a criminal."

"Because I am! I killed people, I killed my own parents, my family. I've taken innocent lives with no remorse sometimes."

"All right we'll stay, but if something goes wrong we are leaving and I for sure will insist on taking Sasuke it's your choice to take Ayame too."

"I know, if things go bad we'll leave. So until then we can at least give this new life a chance."

"Whatever, let's go find Ayame."

"You are going to get us killed."

_Okay so I know the chapter is a bit short but I'm kind of stumped on what else to put for it so I will leave it like this. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon with the vacation time I got off from work coming up in a few days. Keep a look out for it, if it's not this story it may be for another one. _


End file.
